


Once in a Lifetime

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Toronto Cricket Skating and Curling Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: You don't find a thing like what Javi and Yuzu have every day. But are there things worth sacrificing it for? Tracy doesn't think so.





	Once in a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was going to be a 100-word drabble for the drabble challenge I'm participating in. The idea is to write a 100-word drabble for a specific prompt each day during the month of April. As you can see, things got slightly out of hand here with the word count, but I can't say I'm sorry. 
> 
> Prompt for April 21st, 2019 was _once in a hundred years_.

"You don't see a thing like this often," Brian comments. "Once in a generation, if that." Tracy assumes he's talking about the skating, the talent that somehow they have brought together here. But as she watches Javi and Yuzu run though their stroking exercises side by side, she realizes he might as well be talking about the softer, precious thing unfolding alongside their skating careers. 

They probably think they're being subtle, but she’s not blind. The gazes across the ice, the touches that linger just a little too long as they help each other get up after falls, the way they gravitate towards one another, always. It's clear as day what is happening. 

But then things change during the Olympic season. The gazes are still there, but Javi is visibly forcing himself to look away the second his eyes land on Yuzuru's form. They don’t touch unless absolutely necessary. Yuzu comes to practice puffy-eyed, blaming allergies, and the way he moves these days, you’d think his limbs were made of lead. 

"Javi?" She catches him just as he’s taking off his boots. It's late and there’s no one else at the rink besides them, and Yuzu and Brian still working. "I know it's none of my business, but - you don't find a thing like this every day." 

"Like what?" 

Tracy throws a significant look at Yuzu, still on the ice. She doesn’t need to say it. They both know what she’s talking about. 

Javi blushes. 

"You may regret walking away from this. Even if it is for Olympic gold." 

Javi’s shoulders droop. “And what about family, friends, expectations?” he asks quietly. “Aren’t these strong reasons to… to think twice?” 

Tracy sighs. "Javi. You will not always be able to please everyone. Put yourself and your happiness first, for once. Be selfish," she smiles at the look of utter incredulity on Javi's face. "Or, if you can't, put _him_ first," she nods towards the ice. "His happiness."

Javi follows her gaze and his eyes trace Yuzu as he moves through his steps. She can see his expression soften, the longing that’s written on it almost a tangible thing. 

"Thank you, Tracy," he says after a moment.

“Anytime.” 

When Tracy walks into one of the club's offices a few days later to find their two top skaters wrapped in each other's arms, kissing like their lives depend on it, she doesn't say a thing, doesn't reprimand them for being stupid and doing this where anyone could see, or for being inappropriate on the club’s premises. She just smiles, takes a quiet step back and softly closes the door behind her. 

You don't find love like this every day - and who is she to interrupt its course.


End file.
